Hetalia Family Chronicles: Feliciano and Ludwig
by InkyFictionizedCat17
Summary: Even though the situation was about Feli, Lovino seemed to hate it. But it was the truth, and you knew that deep down he was even happier than you were. You are Feliciano's sister. Human names used. Contains mpreg, PruCan, and GerIta. Rated T for safety. Discontinued.
1. Flashback: Surprise!

**Hello! I got this idea after reading Family Sign. Contains mpreg, GerIta and a little PruCan. Reviews welcomed! Enjoy! :)**

 **Flashback: Surprise!**

Your brother, Feliciano Vargas, was 6 months along in a pregnancy that no one saw coming. You would never forget the moment, and it was one of the many important moments in your life.

 _I seemed that Feliciano always wanted something. He'd call you and tell you that he needed to see you, one way or another. When he called you this time he said it was really important(which was actually quite rare), so you told him that you would see him when you got home._

 _ **xXx**_

 _You all decided to video chat for this family meeting. These so called, "family meetings" consist of you, Feliciano, Ludwig(his husband), Lovino(you and Feliciano's brother), and Julchen(Ludwig's sister)._

 _"Ciao everybody!" Feli started._

 _"Hey Feli. What did you call us for this time?" you asked._

 _"It better not be something about pasta..." Ludwig said._

 _"I swear to God if it is!" Lovino exclaimed._

 _"Umm.." You tried to speak, but the two kept ranting._

 _"Jesus Christ! Would you let him talk before you start complaining?!" Julchen replied. The two silenced and waited for Feliciano to speak_

 _"It's nothing about pasta, but I have some great news!" Feliciano exclaimed happily._

 _"What's the great news?" Julchen asked._

 _"Well...umm..." he said, nervously looking down. He never knew it would be so hard._

 _"Well?" said Ludwig._

 _Feli started to slowly type on his computer. The rest of you watched the chat box, when a message popped up._

 _Feliciano: I'm pregnant with Luddy's baby_.

 _Feliciano had his face burried in his hands, and Ludwig looked like he was going to faint. What a surprise._

 _"By that potato bastard?!" Lovino yelled, starting to complain and swear._

 _"Lovino! Calm down! That's actually great news Feli, right Ludwig?" you asked. He didn't really reply._

 _"I don't think he's too happy about it," Julchen said, "but I am." She placed a hand on her heart to show that she really cared._

 _"No, I'm really happy about it. I'm just...a little shocked, that's all."_

 _"Well brother, you shouldn't be shocked, you're the one who got him pregnant after all." said Julchen. You rolled your eyes at her._

 _"I am not happy about this." Lovino said angrily._

 _"Oh, shut up Lovino, like your happy about anything." you said sarcasticly._

 _"Hey! Be nice to fratello, (Name)! Luddy, I'm really excited! I can't wait until you come home!~"_

 _"I'll be home soon, Feli. Bye." Ludwig said, leaving the chat afterwards. Then, everyone else, including you, left._

 _ **xXx**_

 _From that point on, you supported Feliciano through the most. Your spouse also helped; the two were close as well. Feli's stomach had ballooned, making the art of walking alot harder. Ludwig calmed down, and overall, you felt happy for your brother. Even though Lovino seemed like he hated it, you knew deep inside he was even happier then you were. You had hope(for whatever hope was needed for)._

You still supported Feli and you still had hope(But what is hope needed for? Who knows.)

 **This was short and cheesy, but hey, I like cheese. Sorry for the little mood swing Feli had. I just believe he has MPD(Mutiple Personality Disorder). By the way, this is my first mpreg fanfic. Also, had to add pasta and I made Prussia female for your troubles. Bye!**

 **~Cat**


	2. Help

**Ciao! This is one of those chapters that I think is really interesting. Hopefully it is! This chapter contains one small, gory, scene. All other warnings are in the first chapter. Reviews welcomed! Enjoy!**

 **Help**

You drove home peacefully. You came across a car on a bridge that was unnoticeable in the darkness, and the driver seemed, well...lifeless. You decided to figure out if you should call the police. Walking up to the car and looking into the window, you saw a man with his head layed back and gasping for air.

"Sir, can you tell me what's wrong? Can you hear me?" you asked.

"(Name)...help me..."he replied, his voice a little louder than a whisper, and his accent being quite familiar. Wait, how did he know your name?

"Umm, sir, do I know you?" Why didn't you just call the police? It doesn't matter that you don't know him!

The man managed to get get his hand up to the car light and turned it on.

You saw what seemed like your worst nightmare.

8 1/2 months pregnant Feliciano, bullet wounds in the right side of his chest and both his arms. You felt like an idiot for not noticing your own brother.

You called the ambulance and told them everything you knew. In the ambulance vehicle, Feli would mouth the words 'Am I going to die?' and 'What is going to happend to the baby?' with a worried look on his face. You called Ludwig, even though he'd probably freak out and blow your ears out.

"Hello?"he asked.

"Hey...Ludwig..."you said, not sure what to say.

"You sound worried, (Name). Are you ok?"

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Feliciano's been shot!"

"WHAT?! Where are you two?"

"We're on the way to the hospital, in the ambulance."

"Alright, I'm going to the hospital now. Bye."

"B-" The line went dead.

 **xXx**

You waited for the surgeons to let you in, feeling worried. Eventually fell asleep. Feliciano's life is what you needed hope for.

 **xXx**

You woke up inside the room, which is not what you remembered. Looking out the small window, you noticed Ludwig wasn't there. You walked to the right side of the bed, seeing a cradle on the other side. You walked over to it. A baby girl, with her father's blonde hair, and her "mother's" curl. How adorable. You sat down next to Feli, who was slowly awakening from his slumber. He looked over to you and smiled. You smiled back, and a doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt and Mrs. (Last Name)."the doctor said, Feli waving, and you giving a greeting nod.

"Well," the doctor looked at you"Feliciano and the child are okay."You both smiled.

"But,"your face straightened"Due to Feliciano's large lack of breathing, the child is now deaf."

Your eyes widened, looking at Feliciano, who smiled slightly. He started to write on a notepad, not being able to speak for a little while. Feli eventually gave to you.

As long as she is alive, I am fine. Some people need to learn to speak with their hearts.

You smiled. "Right. I'm gonna go outside, I'll be back."

You walked out the room, finally seeing Ludwig. Where had he been?!

"Ludwig!" He turned to look at you.

"What?"

"Where in the world have you been?! Did you have to travel half way around the world to get here?!"

"I'm sorry! Just...things..."

"Nevermind."

"So...how are Feliciano and the child?"

"Feliciano is fine, and so is the child, but she's deaf." You sounded as if you didn't care, even though you did. You were still mad that Ludwig wasn't there for his husband _or_ his daughter.

Ludwig looked surprised for a little, but staightened his face again.

"Can I...can I go see her?"he asked.

"Yep. I'm coming with you." You both stepped inside. Feli smiled widely, and Ludwig dropped to the cradle's level, staring with amazement as he took his daughter in his arms. He walked to the bed, leaning in on Feliciano, who held the his daughter's hand in two of his fingers.

"What are you gonna name her?"you asked. They looked at each other.

"Jelaria Beate Beilschmidt." Ludwig said, with an _actual_ genuine smile. The two exchanged a kiss, and you didn't hesitate to get a few secret photos in.

Ludwig better be glad Feliciano and Jelaria didn't just die.

 **OMG IT'S 6 AM I NEED SLEEP. I think this chapter is longer. Is it? And guess what?! After this chapter, no more mpreg! Sorry if that not exciting for some of you, I think it's an accomplishment(not really). Bbyyee!**

 **~Cat**


End file.
